Guardians
by EphemeralDreams
Summary: Erementar Gerard and Cardcaptor Sakura Crossover. My first fanfic, so please tell how it's doing! CoudxRen, SyaoranxSakura later
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of Two

Chapter 1: The Birth of Two

"This isn't right…"

The cloaked man stared at the child, still bawling from childbirth. The boy's amber hair was shining with sweat, and it was hard to see his blue eyes through his wailing tears. Despite the lack of lighting in the room, he did not need to strain to see the child. Around him, two glowing orbs swirled and nudged him at regular intervals. Neither was bigger than the palm of the young boy, and both seemed to be of equal size. Yet the difference was evident between the two orbs, in their contrasting colors and movements. The silver orb chirped happily as it grazed the small hand of the infant, and emitted a flash of white light. The other black orb silently hovered around the ear of the baby, and changed to shades of dark grey with each squeal he let out.

"Doctor, is there something wrong?"

The mother of the child asked wearily from her bed in the corner of the room. Her fading blond hair reflected her age, as well as her health; the ends were frayed like rope, and the number of small knots visible to the eye showed how long it had been since she was able to get out of the bed. The childbirth had been rough on her body, and she had already been weak. She was covered with a thick wool blanket that was torn at the edges, but warm enough to keep out the cold winter air. Despite the presence of the burning fireplace, little other warmth could be found in the room. Next to her head, a small butterfly was perched on the pillow. Its wings had a limited palette, and the few colors that it did have were worn and grayed. The creature beat its withered wings to fight of the pervading cold.

"No, its nothing, just rest, Marie," replied the cloaked figure. Marie closed her eyes, and the butterfly flew on top of her forehead, flapping its tired wings to cool off the sweat. "Lucifer! Come here!"

A small bee whizzed through the open door and buzzed as it landed on his shoulder.

"Grow, Lucifer."

The bee took off from his shoulder and landed on the ground. Suddenly, a bright light appeared and the room's features were no longer visible to the naked eye.

_You who calls me, I answer;_

_In times of need, I come._

_From birth to death I stay_

_We will not part._

The bee had vanished and in its place appeared a small boy, wearing clothes not unlike a bee. With the yellow and black stripes throughout his attire, the wings on his back, and the antennae on his head, it was hard not to see the resemblance.

"What is it that you need, Master Volxx?"

"Check the boy for any illness, and find the names of his Guardians."

"_Guardians_, sir?" asked Lucifer, as his face expressed genuine amazement at the white orb zooming gleefully around the infant and the black orb that still hovered in silence. "How is it that there are _two_?"

"I don't know, but I will find out," replied Volxx. "For now, just check the boy's condition and his Guardians' names."

Lucifer stood next to the infant raised his hands over the infant's heart.

_Open your soul to me;_

_Allow me to see what ails;_

_And show me the names_

_Of those who will not part._

A glowing light came from his hands, but it only lasted for an instant. The baby suddenly quieted looked up at the young Guardian. Lucifer smiled at the infant.

"He seems fine, master, and I have found his Guardians' names. It seems the silver one is Sakura and the black one is Ren."

"Thank you, Lucifer, you're reliable as always. Go check the mother's condition."

Lucifer hopped off towards the direction of the bed. Volxx removed his hood, and his face was now revealed in the dim light of the room. His dark complexion and the scars on his face added to the sense of awe that was felt when first beholding the man. Despite the multitude of scars, his hair was still black, and he still had a smile that softened his otherwise hardened face. As he bent over to get a closer look at the baby, his long hair fell over, and the small Sakura chirped as she dodged away.

"Master Volxx, the mother's condition is not good! Her Guardian is beginning to Fade!"

Volxx stood up and strode towards the bed, just as the tips of the butterfly's wings disappeared.

"Marie! Hold on!"

Marie turned her head and smiled. "I h-have a name fo-for my precious son. H-He will b-be named Coud…"

Now the wings had mostly disappeared, and the antennae of the butterfly began to vaporize. Marie's eyes began to glisten as she watched her Guardian fade, and she tried to move her hand towards her life companion.

"Reverse, Lucifer!"

_Turn back, the times of fate_

_To before these events_

_Have come to pass_

_Go back!_

Lucifer held out his hand over the struggling butterfly and a light began to glow, but not before the its entire body disappeared and Marie's eyes closed for the last time.

"We were too late," said Volxx as he stared remorsefully at the lifeless body of Marie.

"Return, Lucifer."

_I wait until you call again_

_By your side, until the end_

_Even when that end comes_

_We will not part._

The little Guardian vanished, and flew back to Volxx's shoulder.

"We're taking the boy with us."

**YAY, first chapter! This is my first fanfic, so please R+R  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Growth

Chapter 2: Growth

"Grow, Sakura!"

The silver orb chirped and bumped into Coud's nose. He rubbed his nose nonchalantly and declared, "I'll get it soon enough." His amber hair was longer now, and the crying blue eyes that he had as an infant were now burning fiercely with the desire to become a great man. He now wore a dark blue cloak

"You have to put your heart into it. Think of it as something that you have always wished for," said Volxx, and Lucifer gave a reaffirming buzz from his shoulder. Volxx hoped that something would finally happen and work, but at the same time, he knew that his hope was in vain, and nothing would come of it.

Coud twisted his face in thought, and yelled, "GROW, SAKURA!"

Sakura gave a defiant chirp as she zoomed to the nearest tree and landed on a branch, teetering threatening despite the lack of weight.

Volxx gave a sigh of resignation, seeing as this was already the tenth day of Coud's training, and no signs of improvement were even remotely visible. No matter how he rephrased it, Coud still didn't get it. The boy was already seven, and at this age, only knowing his Guardians' names was insufficient if he wanted to survive in society and not be ridiculed. Though Sakura seemed fond of Coud, it wasn't enough to allow her to follow his commands yet.

"We'll try again tomorrow," said Volxx, and he walked away towards the stone cottage. _However_, he thought, _we haven't tried with Ren yet, so maybe she trusts the boy enough_. But that would have to wait for tomorrow, he told himself, and kicked up a cloud of dirt as he made his way towards the house.

Coud did not move from his spot, as Sakura departed from her seat and circled him questioningly. Ren rose from his pocket, set herself on his head, and made herself comfortable on the mat of amber hair. Coud reached up and cupped his hands around the now startled Ren, who let off flashes of light from within his palms.

"Don't worry, Ren, I won't hurt you, I just want to try to get you into your release form," quietly said Coud, and he opened his hands. Ren had now quieted down, and had returned to her normal shade of black. Sakura tried to get into the boy's cupped hands, but Coud waved her off. "You've had your chance, Sakura, we'll practice tomorrow."

Sakura gave an angry chirp and dived into his pocket. Ren hovered , and then came right back down into his hands, as if satisfied by an answer to an unknown question.

Coud raised his hands up and gave Ren a gentle push towards the air, and she hovered over his hands. She changed color to a light grey, then back to pitch black, and Coud smiled.

"Grow, Ren!"

The black orb pulsed twice, and suddenly a blinding light enveloped the surroundings.

_You who calls me, I answer;_

_In times of need, I come._

_From birth to death I stay_

_We will not part._

The floating orb was no longer there, and was replaced by a floating girl. Her yellow hair hung down softly and she slowly sat up, still in the air, as if on an invisible platform. She was dressed in an elaborate black dress, and her long hair now draped over her clothes, providing for a stunning contrast. A dark aura surrounded her, but quickly dissipated as she began walking towards Coud. He watched as she came closer to him, and stared at her. Her dark grey eyes mesmerized him as she spoke her first words.

"Master… Coud…"

The poor girl collapsed from exhaustion in his arms as he looked on in wonder.

"Volxx!" cried Coud.

2nd chapter, please R+R.


	3. Chapter 3: Night Troubles

Chapter 3: Night Troubles

_Well, at least one of his guardians has finally been released_, thought Volxx. He glanced warily at Sakura, who was now resting on the sleeping form of Ren. The white orb was seated comfortably as Ren's chest rose and fell to each slow breath. Volxx looked over and saw Coud curled up beside the bed, and he gently walked out into his own adjoining room.

Volxx cupped his hands around the dozing bee on his shoulder and set him onto the cabinet before he himself dropped onto his own bed. It had been an exhausting day, and he really needed to sleep before going on any more. Slowly, his eyelids closed, but not before gazing out the window towards the single oak tree in the front of his cottage.

Ren shot up from where she was, knocking Sakura from her peaceful slumber onto the ground. Sweat soaked through her black dress, which was she was still uncomfortably wearing. A pounding headache made her fall back onto the welcoming pillow. Sakura angrily rose up and launched herself onto Ren for disturbing her from her sleep, and then drifted off towards where Coud was still curled on the ground. Ren followed Sakura with her eyes, and she darted towards the boy on the ground, despite the worsening headache.

As she neared, Ren felt his aura, and was comforted, but began to fall in exhaustion on Coud's foot. The sudden movement startled Coud into waking up.

"Ren!"

Coud moved to catch her, but instead found himself toppled on top of her, squishing Sakura between them. Strangled squeaks were muffled under the pile of bodies, and when Volxx trudged into the room, yawning and glaring at the same time, all three of them were still struggling to rearrange themselves.

"What are you doing at this time of night?" demanded Volxx.

Coud looked and gulped. He felt a menacing aura around Volxx, and decided to avoid any explanation.

"H-Hi, Volxx! D-Did we wake you up?"

"…"

The anger seemed to be building up, and Coud looked around quickly and begged with his eyes for Ren to help.

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Ren, and with that she prostrated herself in front of Volxx.

Volxx glanced down in surprise, and Coud felt the foreboding aura begin to ebb away, and he sighed in relief.

"It's no real problem, just try to get some sleep," mumbled Volxx, and he trudged back to his own adjoining room to get back to sleep.

Coud turned to Ren, and thanked her profusely. She blushed, and returned to the bed to sleep, but suddenly turned back to Coud in horror.

"I can't sleep on your bed, master! You must sleep there, and I will sleep on the floor!"

"What are you talking about?" Coud asked and looked at her incredulously.

"Master Coud can't do this much for Ren, Ren hasn't done anything to deserve this…"

"No, you need to rest. I _order_ you to sleep on the bed."

Ren opened her mouth in preparation to protest, but closed it and went back towards the bed in resignation. Coud smiled as he watched her walk. Sakura followed the Guardian and settled on the cushioned pillow.

"And, Ren, you don't have to call me Master, just call me Coud."

The morning light filtered through the tattered shades, and Coud reluctantly opened his eyes. They scanned the room until landing upon an empty bed.

"VOLXX!"

**I decided to leave this update with a cliffhanger, so I can force myself to continue this. I keep on forgetting to add to it, even though I promised to myself I would.**


End file.
